


morning talk

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm trying to write lyrics idk, M/M, i'm lazy to use quatation marks i'm sorry all, soft!jae, soft!wonpil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Mereka menjadikan pagi sebagai rahasia mereka berdua.





	morning talk

Laki-laki itu meminta maaf sambil terengah-engah. _Maaf aku terlambat_ , katanya putus-putus, _maaf juga memintamu untuk keluar tiba-tiba_.  
  
Hari itu masih gelap. Arloji yang melingkar di masing-masing tangan kiri mereka masih menunjukkan pukul empat. Lampu-lampu jalan masih menyala. Kota masih tidur. Wonpil sudah bersandar pada tiang listrik itu  beberapa menit sebelum Jaehyung datang dan menyapa dirinya.  
  
Wonpil mengelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak apa-apa_ , balasnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia merasa beruntung karena belum tidur tadi malam ketika mendapatkan pesan dari akun sosial media Jaehyung yang berbunyi: _kutemui kau besok di tempat biasa pukul empat, ok?_  
  
_Ia pasti lelah_ , pikir Wonpil, seharian di studio untuk merekam acara demi acara, lalu pulang untuk melanjutkan lirik yang belum selesai ditulisnya, lalu berlatih di serambi apartemen mereka, hingga tertidur di atas sofa sebelum dirinya mengingatkan jaehyung untuk melanjutkan tidur di kamarnya.  
  
Jaehyung menjulurkan tangannya dan Wonpil melihat sekaleng kopi panas di tangannya. _Untukmu_. _Hati-hati_. Ia juga membawa sekaleng di tangannya yang lain.  
  
Wonpil menerima kaleng kopi itu dengan senang hati. Ia tersenyum kecil. _Terima kasih_.  
  
Mereka lalu memustukan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota: melewati gang-gang yang belum pernah mereka lalui, mencari sudut-sudut terbaik untuk mengambil gambar, membeli sesuatu dari _vending machine_ , dan tidak bicara apa-apa.  
  
Kadang mereka berhenti untuk terdiam di depan memo ponsel mereka. Wonpil tiba-tiba akan menulis ritme dan melodi-melodi di aplikasi miliknya. Jaehyung membantunya di beberapa bar dan mereka akan menyanyikannya di sepanjang jalan untuk mengetahui apakah cocok untuk dipertimbangkan menjadi lagu mereka berikutnya. Atau Jaehyung akan berhenti, memegang tangan Wonpil dan menggumamkan bait-bait lirik dalam bahasa Inggris yang Wonpil tidak mengerti sebelum menuliskannya pula pada memo ponselnya sendiri.  
  
_Ini cara jenius_ , kata Wonpil beberapa waktu sebelumnya (kebiasaan jalan berdua ini sudah mereka laksanakan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu). Ide-ide selalu bermunculan di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga dan fajar seakan-akan selalu menyingkap mereka, sama seperti pagi yang mencerahkan bumi pelan-pelan, menyusupi semak belukar ataupun kolong-kolong bangku panjang, mengusir bayang-bayang.  
  
Mereka kadang-kadang akan duduk di sebuah taman dan hanya memelototi jalan dari bangku mereka seperti sekarang, menikmati kicauan burung dari jauh dan angin semilir yang membekukan wajah mereka. Biasanya Wonpil akan menutupi wajahnya mati-matian dengan topi dan syalnya yang ia lilitkan tinggi-tinggi. Jaehyung tertawa, biasanya juga akan membelikan sesuatu yang hangat untuk mereka dan kembali merenung sambil setengah kedinginan.   
  
Wonpil menyanyikan sebuah melodi yang baru saja mereka sepakati di sepanjang jalan sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba ia berbisik.  
  
_Tanganmu yang hangat melingkupi pipi dan air mataku, dan oh, sayang, aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari hati yang terluka._  
  
Jaehyung menengok seketika, hanya bisa berkedip beberapa saat, _wow, bagus_.  
  
Wonpil terdiam sebentar sebelum terkikik. Ia kemudian memainkan poninya dan pucuk hidungnya. _Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana jika suatu saat kita membuat lagu dengan kicau burung yang bersahut-sahutan. Seperti apa yang kita lakukan pada ‘I Loved You’._  
  
Jaehyung kembali menatap langit dan tidak lama kemudian ia membuka mulut.  
  
_Pagi kembali bangun dan kamu telah pergi. Tidakkah kamu akan kembali?_  
  
Mereka terdiam dan tertawa setelahnya.   
  
Wonpil kemudian asyik menuliskannya. Jeahyung hanya menatapnya: memerhatikan wajah seriusnya ketika menuliskan lirik demi lirik yang dengan liar tercipta di kepala mereka, bagaimana tangan itu mengetik dengan cepat juga dengan begitu menakjubkannya, dan bagaimana matanya begitu berkilau memantulkan cahaya-cahaya pagi yang mulai menyinari dari horizonnya.

 _Apa yang kau mau bicarakan, hyung_ , tanya Wonpil. Ia membuka topinya dan menyaksikan ufuk timur yang berangsur-angsur menampilkan warna-warna cantik dan masih berpoleskan bintang-bintang. _Betapa bagusnya bila kita membuat video musik dengan fajar sebagai latarnya_ , gumamnya kemudian.  
  
Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehyung bersenandung dengan melodi yang juga telah dituliskan oleh Wonpil.  
  
_Aku merindukanmu dan tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku bersama langit buta dan bintang yang kesepian.  
  
Aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kamu akan kembali?  
_  
Wonpil hanya bisa menatapnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.  
  
Jaehyung tersenyum. Ia kemudian menangkap tangan Wonpil dan menggenggamnya. Ia memeluknya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di cerukan bahu laki-laki yang lebih muda itu.  
  
Jaehyung menggeleng dan menarik senyum tipis.  
  
_Tidak ada_ , gumamnya. _Aku hanya merindukanmu._

**Author's Note:**

> kalo ada yang engeh, itu kalimat-kalimat sok cheesy yang dimiringkan beberapa adalah lirik ngide milik saya huhu:( semoga quite decent.


End file.
